A Noble Invaded My Home - Lisa's Story
by Sairon
Summary: A sequel of my A Noble Invaded My Home is finally released! I hope you guys who likes my ANIMH would love this story as well. This story uses Lisa, Elsword and Lu's daughter's point of view. :D


**Prologue**

"Lisa! It's about time for you to go to school!"

"I know, mom! Wait a minute!"

I responded to my mother's call. Today is my first day as a high school student, so I have so much to prepare.

"That's why I told you to prepare the things before the day arrived. You're not going to be a great noble if you kept on being like this."

"Muu... But it's so tiring to prepare the things."

"Hahaha, she really sounded like the old me."

"Don't spoil her, Elsword! It's because you keep on forgiving her that she became an unreliable noble like this!"

Mother scolds Father. I felt a little bad but somehow I get the feeling that the way they argue is one of a way to show their love to each other. It must be good to have someone to fell in love with...

"Oh, come to think about it how is your relationship with Ragna? Have you tried to hit on him?"

"W-What are you saying, dad!?"

"Oh, she's blushing. Look Lu, it seems like our little daughter finally gets to know what is love."

"Don't teach her unnecessary things, Elsword... *Sigh*"

"She will gets to know it sooner or later, after all. Hahaha!"

I admit it, I'm having a crush on Ragna the coolest looking guy in my class. But it seems like he's taking interest in Airell, the daughter of a super idol, Aisha. It hurts to see them getting along, that's why I gave up on trying to get his heart.

"I'm no longer thinking about that thing, dad. For now, I will just focus in my study. So that I can be a great woman that everyone will fell for."

"That's my daughter for you."

"Ouch, she's my daughter too you know."

Mother smiled and hit father's side. The way they act isn't like what an adult would do. Despite their ages, they still act like a teenager. That's why many parents are showing their envy to them everytime they look at my parents.

"It's about time for me to go to school. See you again mom, dad."

"Okay, take care on your way Lisa."

"Study harder and you'll become a great woman like your mother!"

I can see mother's blushing to her ears when father said that thing. They really looked so young.

"I'm off!"

 _A Noble Invaded My Home – Lisa's Story_

"Oh hey, Lisa!"

"Hey, Airell! How are you today?"

"I'm pretty fine, have you hear the news? Ragna's getting into a fight with the neighbour school."

"For real? I really can't believe it!"

"It's the truth. That's why he's unable to come to school today due to the punishment from our school. I felt really bad for him... He shouldn't have fight like that."

"I guess he inherited his father's hot-blooded fighting spirit."

"*Giggles* Oh Lisa, what are you saying."

I walk my way to the school with Airell, my best friend. Normally, Ragna would be with us. But due to the suspension from school he can't make it this time.

"I thought of something, do you like Ragna?"

"What-What are you saying out of the blue?!"

Airell's face turned red in a second. I knew it, she's really in love with Ragna, our childhood friend.

"*Giggles* You don't have to hide it, I've know you for years already. You should just admit it and I might help you with it."

"Uu... Fine... I admit it, but is it really that obvious?"

"From the way you act and the way you know something I don't know, I can only concluded that you're in love with him."

"You're really cunning, Lisa."

"I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not."

"What are you guys talking about?"

Suddenly, a voice came from behind. It's coming from a black teenage boy who has a lime colored eyes, Ragna.

"Kyaaa!? Si-Since when you're behind us?!"

"You don't have to be so surprised, Lisa. I'm just using an anywhere door to find you."

"What are you, Goraemon?"

"That's what you say when you lived in your parent's young days. Now the technology has improved so much that even things that only Goraemon can do also can be done by us, normal humans."

"All thanks to Eco, the genius girl."

"Yes."

Ragna smiled to me. I hate to admit it, but his smile is pretty charming... No, I can't think about that.

"Anyway, Airell is very worried about you. Look what've you done to your girlfriend."

"Wh!? Hey, Lisa! I'm not his girlfriend and will never be!"

"Hahaha, you hurt me, Airell."

"Eh? Th-That's not what I mean..."

"Looks like I'm interrupting something, so I will go first."

"Wait, Lisa!"

I escaped.

It hurts to see them flirt with each other. Even though I'm not really sure that they're flirting, I can only know that I'm hurt right now. If only we can forget about someone as easy as when we fell from them...

"Kyaa!?"

I triped on a small stone.

Due to that, I fell on the road. Thanks to my natural reflexes, I'm not hurt. But still, It still intrigues me that I fell because of a small stone like that.

"... Stupid stone..."

"Are you okay?"

"Hm?"

I heard someone calling for me, who might it be...?

When I turned my head to look at the source of the voice, I found a teenage boy who looked the same age as me. His white hair's really beautiful and he got a pair of jewel-like golden eyes. I felt like I've met him before...

"Hm? Wait, are you Lisa...?"

"And you're..."

"So you really is Lisa, I'm Adreve. The one who used to play with you when our parents are having a reunion. That time we were really young."

"Adreve... Ah, I remember it now!"

"Hahaha, it's a good thing that you still remember about me. I thought no one will remember me."

"It's because you suddenly moved out of the town! Since when did you come back?"

"Well... You can say I come back here about one week ago. I tried to find you and the others, but I only managed to found you today."

"You should've ask your parents about where we lived."

"I don't want to bother my parents. They're already busy with their own jobs after all."

Adreve looked really different. Of course, God knows how many years have passed since the time I go back to the past where I took a photo with my parents' younger self.

"But you know, I'm really happy that I met you."

"What do you mean?"

"Secret."

"Eh? Meanie!"

"I always be a meanie, since when I ever be nice to anyone?"

"Hmph!"

Strange, why did I felt something's wrong with him? Is he hiding about something? ... Who cares, he's just an old friend that came back after years, though.

"So, why did you come back?"

"My parents want me to continue my high school life in the city they used to live in. I'm not really sure of it, but it seems like they want me to experienced something that I don't know."

He looked really distant when he stare at the sky. For some reason, my heart skipped a beat when I look at his gentle face.

But...

"For now, let's go to school. We can't be late in our first day! Hurry up!"

"Hey! Wait for me!"

"You're really slow, Lisa! And you want to be a noble when you're that slow?!"

"Huh!? How did you know about that!?"

"Secret!"

"Wait—!"

It's been a long time since the last time I felt this feeling. I just realised that he's wearing the same uniform as mine. With the difference at the bottom part. There's no way he's wearing a skirt like me after all. But... Is he really Adreve? That time, he's a really quiet boy. But now he looked really energetic, I wonder what changed him.

Ragna, Airell, and Adreve.

I wonder how will my high school life would be with all my childhood friends gathered like this.

I'm really looking forward for it!

 _Prologue End_

Finally I managed to type a sequel for A Noble Invaded My Home. I hope that the story would be interesting for you guys!


End file.
